battle_for_trillion_dollarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Yay! The First Episode
"Yay! The first Episode!" is the first episode of "Battle for trillion dollars". It is currently the first episode split into 2 parts so far Part 1 Spanish Book was telling Monocley a joke, but Monocley admitted that it wasn't funny, though didn't intend to hurt Spanish Book. Pump later came and greeted them and they greeted Pump back by calling him 'Pumpy' which angered him. Potiony was giving out boring facts and thought it entertained Paint Hat but it was the opposite. As Blueberry Juice arrived to join Potiony and Paint Hat, Potiony asked if Blueberry Juice would like to hear some 'boring' facts and Paint Hat ran away. Paint Hat ran and bumped Fingerprint who suddenly bumped and angered Clapboard. Hot Air Balloon was seen in the background happily flying pass by. Chicken Bucket felt pity for Fingerprint as he tampered Clapboard. Chalice came and asked what are they doing and Chicken Bucket responded. Food Coloring asked if Vane and Haloy would like to form an alliance with her and they happily answered yes. Later Jary wants to join and they decided she should and she was in. Journal 3 asked Dollar, Grill Lighter and Topy where was the moderator and they can't seem to find a clue of where or who the moderator is. Gear came and claimed he was the moderator but no one knew who he was and he decided to introduce himself. Challenge Gear told the contestants the challenge was standing on the balancing beam challenge and Chalice, along with Chicken Bucket became the first 2 team captains of this season. Part 2 It's time for the team picking and Chalice gets to choose first, she has first chosen Spanish Book. Later it was Chicken Bucket's turn to pick and he chose Chef Hat. Chalice has chosen Food Coloring, Monocley, Vane, Jary, Clapboard, Topy and Dollar. Chicken Bucket has chosen Potiony, Paint Hat, Fingerprint, Chef Hat, Grill Lighter, Blueberry Juice, Hot Air Balloon and Journal 3. Gear announced that the challenge today was pranking one another to claim their victory. Now the challenge results didn't go so well. At the end, no one on Team Delicious Drinks remained not pranked, so The Good Food wins the first challenge and is safe for another day, also won't be having any members leaving the show. Challenge Results Goofs/Error Part 1 * Everyone stood on the balancing beam, but why did Chalice and/or Chicken Bucket win the challenge? * There were a lot of grammar mistakes during this episode. * No one was sure who spoke what at some lines, because there was no speech bubble, just words coming above their heads Part 2 * Chalice and Chicken Bucket's team pad, expanded when more members came, even though it's actually small. * How could the Vending Machine, go off quickly? Wouldn't it be dead, after all! * The meteor wouldn't hit the Earth anytime soon. Also, the Earth's force is keeping the meteor away from it, since its gravity isn't strong enough to pull the meteor down. Even if it did hit the Earth, it at least passed the Earth's atmosphere making it rather harmless and instead, it killed Spanish Book. * There were a lot of grammar mistakes during this episode. * I'm sure the characters aren't dumb enough to trust each other, after Gear announced it was a pranking challenge. * No one was sure who spoke what at some lines, because there was no speech bubble, just words coming above their heads Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Non-Elimination Episodes